


Caught in the Act

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [164]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Derek was going to die. He had always thought it would be while he was protecting this town, or at the hands of hunters, but no.No, it was going to be because he couldn’t tell Stiles “wait until we get back to the loft.”





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Getting Caught in the Act" from [this meme](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/166347457850/32-getting-caught-in-the-act)

Derek was going to die. He had always thought it would be while he was protecting this town, or at the hands of hunters, but no.   


No, it was going to be because he couldn’t tell Stiles “wait until we get back to the loft.”  


“Dad!” Stiles said brightly, too brightly, like it might somehow distract from the fact that his shirt was rucked up to his armpits and he was straddling Derek in the driver’s seat of the Camaro.   


“Stiles.” The flashlight shining through the window flicked from Stiles to Derek. “Derek.”   


Derek wondered if he could recline his seat far enough to disappear entirely out of the car. “Sheriff.”   


“Oh, considering the position you’re in, I think you should just call me ‘John,’” the sheriff said.

If the sheriff didn’t shoot him, Derek was going to die of mortification.   


The flashlight flicked back to Stiles. “So, I thought you two were on surveillance tonight.”   


“We were!” Stiles said. “We were definitely surveilling, keeping an eye on things–”

“In the woods, or in Derek’s pants?”   


Yeah. Derek was going to die of mortification.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Stiles said shrilly.   


Derek rolled his eyes. It was exactly what it looked like, and from the sheriff’s exasperated sigh, he didn’t buy it, either.   


“I’m going to tell you this once,” Sheriff Stilinski said. “Get dressed and go somewhere private to finish this off. The next time I or any of my deputies catch you two out here like this, I’ll have you both arrested for public indecency.”   


“Dad!” Stiles exclaimed.   


Derek clapped a hand over Stiles’s mouth so he wouldn’t argue. They weren’t getting arrested and he wasn’t getting shot. He didn’t want to push their luck. “Yes, sir. We understand.”   


Stiles made an outraged noise and glared at him. Derek pretended he didn’t hear.

The flashlight finally dropped away, and the sheriff patted the roof of the car. “That’s what I like to hear. Oh, and one more thing. You’re both going to help with the cooking at the department barbecue next Saturday.”   


“But Dad!” Stiles shouted, muffled, from behind Derek’s hand.   


The flashlight was back. “Public. Indecency.”

“The preserve isn’t _public_ ,” Stiles muttered.   


Derek scowled, and tried to convey _shut up before your dad changes his mind and arrests us both_ with his eyebrows.

“Given that we patrol out here regularly, it’s public enough.” The flashlight dropped away again. “I’m sending Parrish out here in fifteen minutes. You two had better be gone by then.”   


That time, the sheriff did walk away, and after a few seconds, Derek heard the sound of an engine turning over and a patrol car driving off.   


He closed his eyes and breathed a bone-deep sigh of relief. That had gone…a lot better than he’d expected, honestly.

He let his hand fall and patted Stiles’s side. “Off.”   


Stiles pouted. “But we have fifteen minutes!”   


Derek glared. “I am not getting arrested by your _father_ for your exhibitionist kink. _Off_.”   


Stiles grumbled, but he crawled off and back over into the passenger’s seat. “It’s not an exhibitionist kink. I don’t like other people watching.”   


Derek put his seat back up. “You just like the potential of getting caught?”   


“Well, yeah. Makes it fun!”   


Derek rolled his eyes–he did that fairly often around Stiles–and put the car into gear. “Keep it in your pants until we get back to the loft.”

They’d driven in silence for about five minutes when Stiles said, innocently, “So, Derek.”   


“What?”   


“You said you didn’t want to get arrested by my dad…does that imply that, maybe, you would be up for having sex somewhere that we _wouldn’t_ get arrested by my dad?” 

“I am,” Derek said.

Stiles perked up. “Yeah? Where?”   


“ _My loft_.”

Stiles crossed his arms and scowled. “You have no sense of adventure.”   


“I have plenty of sense of adventure. I’m dating you, aren’t I?”   


Stiles continued to scowl, but this time it was directed out the window. “I just…I wanted to spice things up. I’m afraid our sex life is going to get boring and you’re going to want to leave me.”   


If Derek didn’t have to look at the road, he’d have gaped at Stiles. “What?”   


“I said, I’m afraid–”   


“No, I heard that.” Derek shook his head. “Stiles. I love you. I love _us_. We could have the most boring vanilla sex for the rest of our lives and I would be happy. We could have _no_ sex for the rest of our lives and I would be happy. I just want to be with _you_.” 

Stiles brightened. “Really?”   


Derek nodded. “Really.”   


Stiles went back to looking out the window, but his scent was warm and sparkly with pleasure.   


Derek sighed. He loved Stiles so much it terrified him, sometimes. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  


They were almost back to town when Derek said, “You know, if you really want to spice up our sex life, I can blow you in the parking garage when we get back.”  


Stiles whipped around to him. “What, seriously?”   


“Yes, seriously.”  


Stiles threw his hands up and cheered.   


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
